I Promised I Would
by emeraldoceaneyes
Summary: The gang has dispersed to different parts of the world after Zuko kills Azula and restore the earth king to power. after a more than a year apart Katara remember the promise she made to heal his scar. she heads out to find him but isnt ready for a new Zuk
1. By The River

OK guys so it's my first Zutara fic. Actually it's my first fic ever!! So need reviews with compliments and **constructive criticism.**** No flames!** Input is appreciated, seriously. Now here we go.

I don't own avatar only the plot and that mostly in my head for now.

**Summary**** Read it you kind of wont get where ****im**** coming from if u don't.** Aang and Oazi fought for control over the comet but it was hardly the last battle. Even though Aang wins, his body was left weak and exhausted from the ordeal, leaving him unable to continue the fight, and leaving Oazi still in power. Barely escaping, a year and a half later, the gang has assembled troops from every nation and deserters from the fire nation, to form militias across the world to rebuild and slowly expel the fire nation from villages and territories. Zuko was now in control of the northern troops ready to aid Katara and the in a big battle. Though Zuko had quickly killed his sister, and returned the earth king to power, there's still tension. The pair haven't seen each other since the earth king separated the gang them to lead different fronts a year ago. Katara in the south to lead the water benders, and Zuko in the north, to lead the deserters.

**CHAPTER ONE:**

Katara sat silently by the river slowly swirling it and letting it fall over and through her fingers like a silk cloth. She often did this on the days before battle. Recalling the past, what was in her heart now, or what the future might hold. Tonight though, she recalled the past. How it all had played out. How she and Sokka found Aang. How he fought Oazi and won a bitter sweet victory with the comet. And how the king sent him to expel the fire nation to the villages in the west. Now he was sleeping peacefully a few meters away in near a slowly waning fire. She thought of Zuko. He was only seven miles north of her ready to lead a barrage of deserter fire benders to help her and Aang.

Not long ago he was dangling her mother's necklace in front of her, bribing and taunting her. Not long ago they were fighting in a tropical oasis for Aangs body. Not long ago they fought together to crush Azula in a battle that left Iroh wounded. And not long ago she had made a promise and the bottom of a crystal world to heal the scar the haunted his every step and turn of a conner. He was different then._ He's different now._ She thought, remembering the words the spoke before they parted in Ba Sing Sae.

"I wish you well on your journeys Katara. If all goes according to plan we should all meet again in two years in Omashu." He bowed and turned to leave but Katara called to him.

"Zuko! Wait. Why? Why didn't u tell us that you were plotting to assassinate Azula? We could have helped! We could have done something."

"I'm sorry I lied, but I couldn't have you or the others hold back otherwise Azula would have known and then try to kill me too. It was something I had to do." Walking back to her, "it was my burden to bare. Azula was my sister. She tormented, humiliated, and manipulated me all my life. It was time I gave back what she gave me tenfold. And now it's my father's turn. He "dishonored" me. I'm going to reclaim my kingdom and set things right again. To do that I have to lead the deserters to the far northeast. Complete victory will be here soon. But it will never happen if I don't leave. So this is where I say good bye Katara." He bowed to her and walked through the pillars and out of the palace halls to the outside world that was finally ready for its prince to take power again. Katara watched him till the guards lowered the rock wall and Zuko disappeared into the city of dreams.

Now she sat and thought of how different they both were now. She had told him she would heal his scar, and was about to when luckily Aang interrupted. Now she had more water to take that pain away. She promised. Even if she still didn't understand or trust him, Katara had promised. And now, as she thought of his face, the feeling burned in the pit of her stomach and felt it spread through her veins, but still not reaching her heart. _Guilt._She told herself. Nothing more that guilt for taking so long to keep her promise. Not anymore.

She quickly got up and flicked the remaining water off her hands. Walking across to Aangs tent she opened it only to find him sprawled on his back snoring like a dog. Rolling her eyes she slapped his leg.

"Wha-? Who? Katara what wrong? Did fire benders find us?" he looked around and out of the tent.

"No Aang, shhhh you'll wake the troops. No Aang just sit down." Pushing a much taller Aang down. "I just came to tell you that I'll be gone tomorrow. I don't know how long but I'm going to the northern troops. There's something I need to take care of." She began to walk out of the tent when Aang grabbed her wrist.

"Wait. You're leaving? Only day's from the eve of battle? What is it that u have to take care of? Hang on just let me get dressed and I'll fly over."

"It's not something that you can do Aang. I promised someone a long time ago and I have to do this." Still holding her wrist, "what about what you promised me? You told me before we parted that you wouldn't take any unnecessary risks. Going out alone in the middle of the night through the woods is hardly the best idea. There are robbers and fire nation patrolling around if one of them catches you the plan is completely thrown out the window."

She looked into his steely gray eyes and pierced them with her own intense cobalt blue ones. "Aang. I know what I'm doing." Only able to stare after her, Aang let Katara go as she hurried over to her own tent. Grabbing a few things quickly, Katara ran back to Aang and gently kissed him on his forehead. He didn't blush anymore she noticed. "take care of them. I'll explain when I get back." Katara sprinted around the blazing fire where a few men and woman still sat talking, and headed back towards the river. She only had to follow it till she reached them several miles upstream. If she bended up river she should be there before midnight.

Stepping on to the glassy water, she started to bend with her feet, like Toph had, moving large the waves under her feet, propelling her forward. Moving closer and closer to her promise.

Zuko frowned furiously at the glassy water below. He would catch a fish for his dinner. Even if it took him all night he would do it. Even after living in the wilderness for so long, he still hadn't mastered the art of "foraging" for food. He knew the basics by now, what fruits were good for eating and what gave you the runs. Or what plants were good teas or dangerous deadly suffocating rash giving ones. But his skills in fishing and hunting were pitiful. Luckily, Sokka had come with him to the far north; otherwise he would have died of starvation long ago. And possibly exposure. The truth was that Sokka could hunt and fish for three people in less time that it took those three people to hunt for themselves. It was going to be midnight soon and if he didn't catch this fish himself he would have to pay off the bet he had made with Sokka.

"im so hungry I could eat three fishes. Or a rabbiroo!"

"well Zuko since we're fresh out of rabbiroo in these parts, I guess I'll go and get u three fish" Sokka had said jokingly.

"what do you mean _you'll_ get _my _three fish? I can get my own fish If I really wanted."

" Zuko, it's ok. We all know your not exactly the best fisherman around. It takes you hours to catch half of what the rest of us would catch in one hour. Nothing to be embarrassed about. That's just not where your talents lie."

"like you know where my talents lie! I'm just too busy catch my own food! I bet could catch 5 fish before midnight EASY!"

"and what are you willing to bet?"

"what"  
"what are u willing to bet. Money, chores, food?" said Sokka slyly. Know Zuko couldn't resist a challenge.

"I bet…" he had to think for a moment want would be sweet revenge on Sokka for taunting him? "I bet a month's worth of dirty, nasty, putrid man laundry that I could catch five stupid fish before midnight!" there that would do it.

"times running out. You better get to the river before the sun goes completely down and u cant see." Zuko turned ferociously and sprinted towards the river. "oh and Zuko!" Sokka had called out before he disappeared through the woods. "No bending. Any singe marks on those fish and you lose the bet. You have to fish just like the rest of us normal people." Damn. That was going to set him back at least an hour. Zuko waved carelessly behind him and skulked off to the river.

Now he sat _focused_ intently at the water with four fish on the shore behind him. He impatiently cut the water with his spear to catch a much faster fish. _Ok __Zuko__Just calm down.__ You __**can**__ do this_Closing his eyes and breathed deep into his lungs. _Move with the water like a fish. Move….with…th__e __water…like…like…__K__atara__Move with her. __Together, as one entity.__Never apart._Zuko opened his eye with a new fire in his amber eyes. He caught a glimpse and, without delay, fixed his gaze on a particularly large fish next to a bolder five feet away. Smiling greedily, _patience ,_he thought. He moved with the water slowly, stealthily. And then…there were multiple splashes and frantic yells of victory as Zuko launched himself head first into the river for his tasty prize. When he emerged his triumph was glorious, as he held a slimy fish firmly between his hands as I fought violently to get away.

"HAHA!! That's the way to do it! Take **that** Sokka! Not such the incredible hunter now are you?!" he through the fish onto the shore, and stood in the water for a moment basking in all his soggy glory. But is stomach growled and reminded him he and yet to eat. Moving on shore, sopping water all over, he washed his catch and strung them on the rope he had brought. When he was finished, he slowly got up with a mile wide smile, "thanks Katara." And walked back into the forest towards a laundry free month.

It was an illustrious scene that Katara made sure never to forget. As she was walking the rest of the way on foot, she saw a young man fruitlessly trying to fish. Stopping, she watched him. His technique was awful , and his posture was appalling. She started walking towards him to help, but as she turned his face noticed the familiar scar across his left eye. Stopping in her tracks, Katara watched him as he drew his frustration inside and muttered to himself. She listened closely.

"…like a fish. Move….with…the water…like…like…Katara. Move with her. Together, as one entity. Never apart." Katara could have been attacked by pack of moose-lion at that point and still couldn't be more stunned. _Why would he think of me? __Never apart?__ What does __tha__- OH MY GOD! W__H__AT DOES HE THINK HE'S DOING?!?! _Zuko had lunged into the water like a starving wolf. When he emerged, the scene Katara saw was so funny, she could barely control he hoots of laughter that were begging to surface out of her throat. She plummeted to the ground holding her stomach and ribs when held the fish between his hands like a greedy child and started yelling at it about Sokka. When he walked back into the forest Katara was so greatful he hadn't seen her. If he had she might have burst out in to a roar of laughter right in Zuko's face. Most likely cause him to be furious with her for the rest of their natural lives.

After a good ten minutes of nonstop giggling and crying from the comic scene, Katara went to wash her face off and compose herself. When she looked at her reflection, half her face was clouded by the moon. It was darker now, and older. But only the sweeter. Her mother's face. Her father sometimes forgot that she was Katara. It pleased her to know it, for her mother was a truly beautiful creature. Her face was so clear and sharp in Katara's mind sometimes it hurt to think of it. The stunning simplicity of her beauty was breathtaking. Katara had a few more years before her till she could even be considered for such a reputation. And her father had loved her with everything he had inside him. He had brought her roses one day for no reason. That might seem ordinary to some but since there are no signs of plant life anywhere in the south pole, it was and extraordinary feet of romance indeed.

Would someone love her that way? Would **she **love someone that way? Did such a thing of romance even exist anymore? Katara wanted it. Wherever it was, she **would **find it. She had to believe that someone find her even if it took a little longer to find them.

Katara rose from the river refreshed and headed into the woods to find Zuko.


	2. Zuko's Story

So yeah… there were a few hints in there with the play on words. I know guys the first chapter was kind of slow, but **please, please, please** bare with me. I've a newbee lmao. I promise this next chapters is better than the last (well in my opinion). And I know it took a while stuff happens u know. Seriously **REVIEWS** are **ENCOURAGEMENT!! **Let me know what can be done to make it better.

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Zuko walked through the camp to roars of triumph and laughs of pride. Men and women whistled here and there in support and talk was spreading fast through the camp of his great catch. And others made sour faces in Sokka's misfortune of having to do Zuko's undergarments for a month.

Zuko was floating high on sheer delight of the situation. He crossed over to an open jawed Sokka. Smiling like a fiend, Zuko moved the fish from over his shoulders and through them onto the crate that Sokka sat at. He could only look and stare with his mouth open at the one whopper that Zuko had caught. Taking one hand and closing Sokka's mouth, Zuko spoke. "1…2…3…4…**5**,"pointing at each of the fish with his index finger. "You'll have to cook them. I don't know how." He got up from his crouching position and started to walk off when he remembered something. "Oh Sokka, this shirt is dreanched," taking it off he through is at Sokka. "I need you to wring it out and hang it." Laughing like a hyena-badger, he walked off to his tent to change.

Sokka was completely stunned from his out grown ponytail to his long overdue unclipped toenails. Five fish where now sitting in front of him without so much as one burn mark. How could this have happened? Zuko couldn't fish. He could barely find bait, let alone know how to fish with it! And the fish where so tasty looking too. Salmon-bass was one of his favorites. Just thinking about it made his mouth water. Sokka quickly stood up and decided that eating this salmon was gonna be worth a month of stinky Zuko socks. So he picked up the fish, quickly de-scaled them, ripped out the bones, and seared them in the fire. "sweet meat." He said to himself.

When Zuko emerged from his tent, he was greeted by a few pats on the back by a few rouge troops who liked to stay up late. He caught a glimpse of Sokka by the enormous fire in the middle of the camp cooking the fishes for a few people, and decided to eat his dinner.

"hey. What you have there?"

"oh just some tasty fish. Want some"

"che- do I want some he says. Scoot over." Zuko plopped himself on the rotting tree trunk next to Sokka, grabbing one of the sticks that was cooking a fish on it. Soon others joined. Though it was almost midnight, the camp was still bustling with some late night excitement. Only a few yards away a few people where playing there instruments in fast sounds making it seem like someone was being chased. A particularly large man sat in across from him and Sokka, laughing like a mad man. Others followed to find out what it was about. Soon more than a dozen people we're gathered around the two mystified warriors.

"do you know anything about this" Zuko leaned in to ask Sokka. "not a clue." The both looked at the giant across from them and his laughing began to die down. "come now Zuko! Surely you couldn't have caught all those fish by yourself. Come tell us who helped you!" he called across the fire. Zuko only laughed. "if u must know It was a water bender." Sokka was now paying close attention but concentrating on his fish. "I knew it! You called for help from the southern troops to help." That Idea hadn't even crossed his mind until tonight. Katara and the others would be close by now. _Wow. Its been two years already? Katara must be only miles away come to think of it. I wonder if she'll come before the battle? _

"So Zuko, who is this water bender that helped?"

"Katara." Now Sokka looked.

"you saw Katara? in the woods? Why didn't she come?"

" well she wasn't really there," he voiced to Sokka and the crowd. "you see I was having trouble at the river and I decided to slow down. And then I started thinking about her and how she was just like the water and how she seems…I don't know really she just kind of flows."

"she must be someone special to you then." Said sokka with a half smile on his face that was increasingly harder to suppress. Zuko, with a half covered smile of his own, replied. "she… was friend to me, at a bad time in my life. But I haven't seen her in some time. I'm sure we have both changed a lot."

"what happened to her?!" called out a another young soldier from within the growing crowd.

Zuko stood now so that everyone could hear. "i have a surprise for you then. She will be meeting us in the surprise attack on the city." He laughed as roars of delight spilled out if the camp and into the moon lit shadows of the night.

"my lord! Tell us who she is this water tribe girl. Better yet, tell us a story."

Zuko's whiskey drowned eyes widened with an unknown thrill as he spoke to himself. "a story? About Katara?" his half smile turned now to a full blown grin of desire. "YOU ALL WANT TO HEAR A STORY ABOUT KATARA?" another roar of undistinguishable yeses greeted the forest.

"what can I say about Katara?"

"start with what she looks like!" laughs and snickers rolled out as Zuko tried to shush them.

"I suppose that would be a good place to start." Laughing, he began. " well she has long brown hair. The last I saw her she was about this tall," measuring with his hand to show. "oh and she's dark. Skin like a dark whisky. Umm, button nose. And her eyes. They're such a deep blue, no they're more like cobalt. Blue is just too ordinary a color. And if looks could kill, I would have been dead long ago. You see, when she's angry, no not angry, in such a rage she cries a little, and her eyes turn almost clear blue. She wouldn't need bending because her eyes are ice daggers all by themselves. One time she looked at me with them I swear my heart stopped." He shivered. "don't get caught by those eyes. They'll tear you and rip right through. They're strange. It's almost like a whole other kind of bending."

"how did you get caught in this death stare?!"

"I betrayed her." Hushed whispers came now as Zuko let that last line hang thick in the air. "it was only a few years ago. Almost three years now. My sister was still alive. Before the comet and everything. It was a beautiful fight. Azula had taken power of Ba Sing Se, some of you might know, she captured me through me down into the crystallized old city. I was down there for what seemed like hours. I was about to escape when they had thrown Katara down there with me. Previous to that I had chased the avatar for the better part of a year. Katara and Sokka were with him. But things happened and well my uncle and I ended up chased ourselves and before I knew it I was just like them. I was tired of being on the run. I was tired of who I was, and I wanted to just be. Just be Zuko I wanted to be. Not the one others expected me to be.

"So I stopped took refuge in Ba Sing Se with my uncle in a tea shop. Well to make a long story shorter I didn't want the avatar anymore. Katara though, she wasn't there through that journey so she thought I was the same person. Oh she yelled and raved about the fire nation, I was spreading hate or something like that. In the cave though, we found it. The common ground that I was looking for. I sensed it too. She was looking at me in a new light. At the time though it didn't matter. The funny thing is that when your isolated. Your really the person your meant to be. When your isolated. There's no one there to expect anything of you. I think that's how she felt. I know that's how I felt. That's why I told her something about me and that's why she offered to heal me.

"but as she was about to do it my uncle blasted into the cavern with the avatar by his side. Irony wasn't taking a break that day. Well they went on their way but she looked back. Like she didn't want to leave. Well uncle and i were talking when azula showed up and told me all these things. How I would restore my honor if I helped her and when she left I was completely on my own. It was time that I guided myself. So I left. I ran after them all leaving my uncle trapped there. Like I said if was a beautiful fight. So much talent all in one room. I had to help azula though. And that's when It happened. The stare that almost killed me. I don't think she meant do it but she was so livid I thought it best to remain silent. We were fighting so hard and so passionately it seemed like it wasn't her. Like she was trying to kill me. But they were just two people, and Azula was cheating with the Dai Lee for back up.

"But I had to go through with the plan no matter how much I wanted to help. Katara couldn't know the plan. You see my uncle and I decided that the only way to defeat azula was to beat her at her own game. Use tricks and lies without mercy or conscience. So we fought. And while the avatar was in the avatar state, Azula killed him! She had gone too far at that point, and I was about to through the plan out the window when uncle came racing in shooting fire at me. I got the hint to I continued with the plan. I had to make her believe I was on her side, so I kept my cool for once. But Katara was devastated at that point. The look on her face and in her eyes was pure devastation.

So I did it. Without hesitation or remorse killed her simply for watching her putting that kind of devastation in someone. It's not right, killing for killings sake. Katara was confused, hurt. I can understand. She couldn't look me in the eye. The avatar asked us to travel with him. I thought during that time I would be able to find that common ground with her again. But in all of the six months of traveling and fighting she barely spoke a word to me. She looked at me with such and indifference I could barely stand it. After the fight for the comet, we headed back to ba sing se. we finally spoke there before we parted. I haven't seen her since. I wrote her a few letters at the beginning of the drive out, but all I got were letters about supplies and troops and nothing to touch on a friendship between us. It been that way since."

Afterwards that camp was quite with murmurs of Zuko's story. They had never heard that tale of the fight for ba sing se. they spoke with hushed excitement when a woman from behind the crowd called out in wolf calls "HE'S GOT IT **BAAAAD!!**" laughter overflowed out of campsite. Zuko didn't mean to talk so in depth about here but it was the only way to talk about her really.

"AND YOU'LL MEET KATARA'S DAGGER EYES IN BATTLE WHEN WE RID THE KILLERS OF OMASHU!!" Zuko pounded his fist in the air and roared with the rest of them.

"IF YOU KEEP SHOUTING LIKE THAT THE KILLERS OF OMASHU WILL FIND US AND THEN WHERE WILL WE BE?" A woman shouted above the crowed. Zuko looked as the crowed slowly died down as they looked for the party killer. And soon he saw her. Making her way from the opening of Sokka's tent the woman walked through the crowed with a smirk on her face and a wild, thrilling, craze in her eyes. People felt silent in her wake as she walked through the crowd.

_Who__ is this? _Zuko made his way to the through the crowd to meet the stranger. _Let it be true. _He thought. He turned to look at Sokka who was laughing like a wild man. _What is going on?_ He turned back to the hooded smirking woman.

"What is your business here stranger?" Stopping only a foot away from each other, the woman was smaller than Zuko by a head. "Your voice is a little deeper since we last spoke Zuko." There was familiar laugh in her talk.

"Ka-Katara?" he whispered it like a prayer. He grabbed the hood on her head, and gently pulled It off. What was reviled was nothing short of magnificent. Her skin was darker and glowed. Katara's face was slimmer and wasn't hidden with youthful pudge. Zuko assumed that the rest of her tanned body had lost it too and had grown darker. Something hit Zuko straight in the stomach. The cobalt eyes,_ those eyes,_ where deeper than ever with shadowy sapphires in them. Katara slowly walked to him and took off the cloak that she was wrapped in revealing a sparkling jade colored tunic with matching slacks. Gold embroidery of vines circled around her. _Sapphire and cobalt __might be her stones, but emeralds make her sparkle._

"It-it is you! What are you doing here? Wait you heard? YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID." She only beamed as he took a step back every time she took a step to him, but he only beamed dreamily at her. Finally she stopped and back at the fire.

"It's good to see you Zuko. Wont you take a walk with me?"


	3. Recklessness

Thanks guys for hanging in there I know I took a while but yeah thanks for tuning in again. I know school is starting up everywhere so I wish you guys luck this year. So I'll keep it brief and say keep the reviews coming and here is the next installment. P hehehe ; )

CHAPTER THREE:

"Would you like to take a walk with me Zuko?" Katara repeated a little less confidently. Dead silence rocked the air. Every one watched as Zuko only stared into her, barely registering her words. She was more beautiful now than ever and it looked like she was bound to grow more into it. _He's HUGE!_ Katara thought._Who is this guy?! He's so…tall, and what the heck is up with all the muscle?!_ Zuko had grown at least a full twelve inches in two and a half years. He no longer was a skinny bald teen, but a built young man with moppy hair and long sideburns. He smelled like a smoky red wood ember. Back at the river, Katara could barely make him out in the darkness, but here in the firelight he was so intoxicating she could barely look him in the eye. _Stop thinking so much about it __Katara__It's__ just __Zuko__Zuko__ with muscles.__Zuko__ with some very nice __musc__-NO! __Don't__ go there. Look at him…no I __can't__I'm__ trying to hard! Stop __tryi__-_

"Katara it's so amazing to see you!" Sokka ran up next to her and pulled her up into a whopping bear hug, that her feet were six inches above the ground. "Wow Katara," said Sokka amazed. "You look…_exactly_ like mom." Katara heart burst with joy as she swung her arms around her brother's neck and pulled him into an even tighter hug.

"Oh Sokka I missed you so much!" she said joyfully with tears in her eyes. By this time the soldiers around were talking of them and dispersing since Sokka had obviously interrupted the show between ice dagger Katara, and their painfully obvious love stricken leader. Zuko only watched thankfully as Sokka broke the excruciating awkwardness between them. She watched as Sokka spun her around, and she, kissed him on the fore head, chatting about how he had changed so much. Zuko was so captivated by the whole scene that he caught Sokka yelling at him.

"ZZZUUUUUKKKOOOOOOOO!!! ARE YOU THERE BUDDY?"

"Oh yeah," laughing half heartedly, "what did you say Sokka?" he listened, but looked back at Katara in his own thoughts. "I said don't you think Katara looks different?"

"beautiful." He whispered to himself without thinking.

"What? I couldn't here you?"

"oh umm I said she looks fine. I mean not that you weren't fine before. Gosh I don't mean fine as in hot, not that you're not hot or anything, because you defiantly are hot. Oh man that was really crude, saying 'hot' but ummm…jeez." _I'm__ defiantly screwing this up. _"What I mean to say is that you look good…Katara." _T__here. That should shut me up for 2 seconds. _

"Not that I didn't look good before. Right Zuko?" said Katara laughing under her breath. _Why did I just say that?! Jeez now he's going to think I'm conceded or something_

_"EXACTLY" oh jeez why did I yell it in her face like she wasn't less than a foot away from me?! That's it. I'm weird._

Awkward thoughts brought awkward smiles as each of them avoided anyone's gaze for fear of blushing. Zuko couldn't stand it. Something had to be done.

"So…I know we haven't really corresponded that much these past few years. I want to congratulate you again on your victory at Sang Li. It was brilliant. When I heard that you and Aang had produced and controlled an entire hurricane I was completely astonished. Usually when someone produces such a thing it gets too big for them to handle. I have to admit though, when I heard the plan, I thought you and the Avatar had gone crazy."

"Aang thought I had gone crazy too."

"So it's true? _You _where the one who suggested the attack in the first place?"

"Guilty." She said with a smile.

"What made you so sure that it would work? Instead of backfiring and set a huge storm on the citizens that were being oppressed?" Katara was feeling a bit annoyed now that he was questioning her ability. "Because...I knew that Aang and I could do it. He's the Avatar and I'm a water bending master that hasn't been lazing around the past few years. I developed a certain teqnique just for that type of event. No one was going to get hurt."

Zuko was getting angry that she could speak like she knew everything there is to know about anything. "It was dangerous none the less," he let an iratated tone escape him. "you shouldn't have done it. If anything had gone wrong you would have been swallowed up by the storm just like the rest of the fire nation troops. You were reckless with everyone's lives so you could have some moment of glory!" As soon as he said it, he regretted it. But he wasn't about to be go back on his words. His pride wouldn't have allowed it, so he had to ride it out.

Katara's voice was so dangerous Zuko could almost taste the poison in the air. "_Dangerous?"_ And then the daggers came out. Zuko literally finched and staggerd back on his guard as her cobalt eyes melted into a blade that gleamed with malice. A hard lump formed in his throat that Zuko was having trouble swallowing._ No use I have to apologize._

"I only meant tha-"

"I'LL SHOW YOU RECKLESSNESS!!" no sooner had she said it, roars of angry waves where crashing through the forest as Katara's fluid arms flung into the air and back down again. Water from the river half a mile away was heading straight for them.

"HOW DARE YOU ACUSE ME OF BEING RECKLESS WITH INNOCENT LIVES FOR THE SAKE OF SOMETHING AS FOOLISH AS GLORY!" Zuko looked around for help in every direction but everyone was wither asleep or had taken off, including Sokka. Katara reached her arms out and twirled her body around. More crashing was heard like thunder claps. Zuko stood his ground and positioned himself for defense. Suddenly Katara's fluid movements came to halt as they became sharper and quicker. This wasn't any sort of water bending Zuko had seen. She punched both her fists out in front of her then once in the air above. No sooner had she done so, a hot dense fog erupted around the entire campsite. Zuko couldn't see his hand in front of his face and it was becoming increasingly harder to breathe through the mugginess. It felt like water was filling his lungs inch by inch. He could hear it clearer than ever. The water crashing through the forest was louder than ever as the ground began to shake. Katara was still nowhere to be seen.

"WHAP!" Zuko screamed in agony as he felt a hot water whip slash him on the right just above the ribs. He felt something warm trickle on his side and down his leg. He reached to stop the bleeding but as soon as he touched the wound the sting had his ears ringing from the pain. This was bad. If he couldn't hear Katara coming, let alone see her, then he would defiantly lose. The only way was to get out of the fog but there was no telling where it began and where it ended. It could go on for miles for he knew. "WHAP!" another water whip caught him across the left cheek. The thunderous tsunami was almost at his feet and Zuko hadn't thrown a single attack.

The fog fell like heavy stone in a pond. It sank over the ground about eight inches to a calm mist, instead of a suffocating fog. Nothing was heard through the forest except for the soft trickle of nearby pools of water flowing back into the river. The sudden rush of fresh air made Zuko cough for a decent breath. Zuko heard rustling behind him in the silent forest where even the birds had ceased to chirp. Without letting his guard down, Zuko moved closer to the direction of the sounds. As he approached closer, he saw that the mist on the ground was being disturbed vigorously. He decided to move quickly to whatever was there. Soon he heard split words coming for the mass of mist on the ground.

"LET…GO…GET…ZUKO…I'LL KILL HIM…GET OFF SOKKA!!!"

"KATARA! DON'T…BE…STUPID! JUST…CALM…DOWN!"

The view was forever burned into Zuko's mind for many years to come. Though he would laugh later, he thought now was not the best time to flare up Katara's temper. Again.

Sokka and Katara where rolling around on the ground like a pair of dogs. Sokka's back was on the ground and Katara'a back was on Sokka's stomach. He had wrapped his arms in front of her, over her shoulders, and had placed his hands on the back of her head pushing it forward, effectively leaving her arms only to flail around powerlessly. He had also wrapped his legs around her own to stop her from kicking. Katara was struggling helplessly. With one final roll Sokka pushed Katara onto her face, leaving it smashed to the ground.

"KATARA! SHUT UP AND STAY STILL!"

"WHAT?!?!" Sokka lowered his mouth so Katara could hear him better, though Zuko could still hear the conversation.

"what you just tried to pull right now really _**is**_ reckless."

"I don't care get off!" she struggled again but it was no use. Sokka successfully had Katara pinned.

"Katara, what you did could have killed us all. If that had happened where would you be now? Your northern support for the upcoming battle would be out the window and all that we'e been through to get here would have been for nothing. I know Zuko sayed some stupid, idiotic things but if you let him get to again then we're never going to win this. I Saw you use _that_ on him. And that was just as equally as dangerous for you s it was for him. If anything had happened to you then what would our own people do without you? You're my back bone Katara. What would I have done if anything happened to you?" with that, Katara's will fell tremendously. Her body fell exhausted to the ground. Sokka slowly removed his arms from her and quickly got off of her, but she neither moved nor made a sound. Zuko thought her beautiful face looked more defeated than he had ever seen it.

"I'm sorry. I…don't know what came over me." Katara's tears looked like perfect crystals as they fell across her face.

"It's ok now. See? The fog is leaving and the water never even entered the camp. Katara."

"hmm?"

"you know what you have to do."

"mmhhmmm."

Slowly, Katara picked herself up turned her head to look at Zuko. He opened his mouth to speak but it made his head dizzy. Head could only stand to defend if she decided to attack again. But her face made no sign of aggression. In fact it was completely neutral as if she was looking at a stranger. As she approached him, the ringing his ears heightened to a new level and the dizziness in his head reached a spinning status.

When Katara reached him all he could do was look like he was ready for her but in his mind Zuko knew that all she had to do was push with two fingers and he certainly fall back in defeat. Katara reached up and he flinched at her when she did. He looked over but the only thing wrong was her face as she furrowed her eyebrows together and scowled at him as if to say _"would you sit still?"_ Katara brought her hand up to the small _S_ shaped gash across his cheek and rubbed the blood away. Zuko's heart sank to the pit of his stomach and melted there in a warm pool of passion. He closed his eyes and quickly reached up to hold on to her wrist and turned his head to smell her delicate hand. _She smells like home. _He thought.

"Zuko please let go. You've already lost a lot of blood." When he came to, Katara was looking to the ground he obeyed and let go. She flicked her wrist and water from the ground wrapped her body and engulfed her hand in a glowing liquid. Katara slowly touched his face and Zuko's whole body shivered from the sudden icy touch. He felt his gash closing from bottom to top as she furrowed her eyebrows more in concentration. Zuko caught her biting her lip and thought about how he never would have suspected her for the biting lip type. When she was done he thanked her. But she only stared in confusion.

"I'm not done."

"Huh?"

"Take off your shirt."

"What?" Katara stepped forward in irritation. She grabbed his shirt and un-tucked it. Zuko rolled his eyes back in ecstasy as she moved her hands up the sides of his body, torturing him as she pulled his shirt over his head and through it to the ground. Katara got down to her knees and started on the larger gash running from across the right of his torso to the dimple on his back. Zuko could hardly stand it as she rubbed her warm hands over his body in such a fashion that only excited him further.

"I can heal most of it, but it will take time. Right here is the deepest," pointing to the middle of his gash. "you'll need stitches."

"Stitches?"

"Stitches." she said flatly.

"...stitches?" he said again.

"Yes Zuko! Stitches!" Katara was annoyed that she had acquired a large parrot that was apparently afraid of doctors. Zuko didn't like the sound being poked at by some sewing thread and a large needle.

"You know that if you hadn'tused such a dangerous thing I wouldn't need stitch-AHHHHHH!!! THAT HURT!" Zuko roaredsinceKatara had decided to jab herthumb into the deepest part of his wound as he spoke.

"Oh sorry.There was a speck of dirt." she smiled wickedly at him as he frowned down at her."You did that on purpo-AHHHHHH!!!STOP THAT!!" "Sorry there was another speck.We need to go wash you. Follow me." Katara grabbed Zuko's handcasually and started to lead him to the river.

"Wash me?"

"Yes. Wash you." she repeated.


	4. Denied

WOW!!! Intense stuff huh? HAHAHAHA Well anyway thanks for the support guys. Next chapter let me know what you guys think will happen. I might take it into consideration and slip it in!! Like I said keep the reviews coming. It makes me feel good. Lol. ;-)

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

_Wash me? Katara is going to wash me. Katara…is going…to wash me! She's going to take her hands, put them on my body, and wash away my blood. She's going to touch me. She's going to touch me all over with those __delicate and serpentine hands. _

All these thoughts and more raced through Zuko's mind and body as Katara unconsciously held his hand and led him through the forest. She almost had to drag him. Zuko was cut badly and had lost a lot of blood to make him looked dazed and his body weak. In truth, Zuko was only dazed from sheer excitement and absolute terror at the same time.

Katara reached up with her left hand and brushed away a low lying branch to reveal the river below. Carefully she walked down the small ramp all the while leading Zuko. When they had reached the river bank Katara found a large boulder half immersed in the water, and sat him down. She walked to the water and washed her hands thoroughly before starting.

"Lie down." She said coldly. When he only stared she noted he wasn't getting it. "Like this." Katara sat down on the large rock beside Zuko and laid down on her side with one of her arms reaching above her head to expose her side. As she did, Zuko noticed that her shirt road up and reviled a portion of the russet skin on her stomach. He obeyed and copied her motions.

"Good try, but let's try lying down on the other side, where the actual gash is." She rolled her eyes at him as Zuko turned his back to her. Katara smirked at him as he turned away. She then drew water out of the river beside her and quickly began to work on him. Though her touch was cold, Zuko's stomach felt uncomfortably hot. Katara grabbed his shoulder with her free hand held him tight in concentration. Every hair on his body stood up in response to her touch. Zuko shivered intensely when her finger slipped on his sweat and grazed through his hair. _If this continues I don't think I will be able to keep myself fro-_

"So…" Zuko felt his thoughts were rudely interrupted. "How do you feel?"

"Huh?"

"Your wound. How…how does it feel?"

"Oh umm…it's…Ok." _Why is she asking? Does she care?_

"Ok the middle should be numb enough for me to start working on your stitches. First I have to wash it though."

"Wash it?"

"You're getting annoying with this parrot routine, repeating everything I'm saying. Yes Zuko. I'm going to wash your bloody gash." Katara flicked her hand and another stream of water flowed out of the river. The water formed an orb just above her palm. Katara let it sit there as she looked closely at his injury.

"Hmmmm…" she gently touched the out layer of his skin with her index finger.

"What? Is it really bad?" _What was that 'hmmm' about?_

_"_Oh it's just that your injury is dirtier than I thought. And the skin…I'll have to scrape it as well." Zuko shot up like an erection with bad timing.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SCRAPE IT?!" Zuko got up and tried running off back to camp. Katara rolled her eyes at him. With another flick her water wrapped around his wrists and ankles binding him in ice shackles. He fell back with the weight of the ice. He tried heating his own body to melt it to get away from this 'scraping' that Katara was so keen on performing. It was no use though, he was still too weak, and there was a full moon out. He wasn't going anywhere. Katara annoyed that she actually had to get up, walked over to him and crouched down to meet his face.

"Now then, are you done? Because we can do this the hard way if you want, I don't mind." Her eyebrow was raised in question and her smile so hungrily seductive he couldn't refuse her. His own furrowed ones slackened in defeat. "Good." She let him loose and they walk back to the rock they were on. Zuko sighed and laid back down. This time Katara sat in front of him. She pulled another orb out of the river and started to wash Zuko.

_He has a nice body,_ Katara thought. _There's no harm in thinking right? He doesn't know what I think so there's no harm. __A really nice body.__ Broader shoulders, taller, darker, from the sun I suppose. He looks like he could squash a melon with his bare hands. His skin I rough though. I can feel it when I slide my hand up and down the side of his body. __His back is perfect._

Her hands were so soft Zuko thought he could stay like that forever. They moved so smoothly up and down his body like nothing he had ever felt before. Zuko looked up to see her face and was surprised to see it smiling. Katara smile made his stomach twist into a burning knot. _I want her._ Zuko's body arched as Katara's hand firmly moved up his side again. He grabbed her wrist before it could go back down and tried to slowly pull her down with him, but Katara held firm where she was.

"Zuko," Katara's voice was low.

"You can feel it right?" he interrupted her before she could deny him. "You can feel it when I look at you? When touch you? You can see it right?" his gaze was so intense on her she could barely take it. Those whiskey colored eyes filled her body like a dangerous drug full of heat and hunger.

Katara looked away from him. "I don't know what exactly you think I should feel or see but you're getting delirious." Her soft and quiet smile never wavered from him. Defeated again, Zuko released Katara's wrist and looked away from her with the most depressing face she had seen. Like a child that had his favorite toy taken away by a bully. Katara thought if his face looked anymore pitiful that she just might have let him pull her further down.

"I have to scrape away the broken skin now Zuko. It's going to hurt a little so you might want to bite on to this." Katara unbuckled her belt and bent it for him to use. Zuko noticed that the slacks she was wearing where somewhat bigger than her slim waist so they hung off her hips slightly exposing more of the auburn skin beneath it. The hair on the back of his neck stood up as her belly button was uncovered. _She has to be teasing me. __Taunting me.__ That's what she's doing. Especially with a smile like that still on her face.__ I WANT HER!_

"I won't need that." He growled at her and crossed his arms as Katara held out the belt for him to bite. Katara grinned mercilessly and put her belt back on.

"Ok then. But don't ask me for it later." Katara lightly laughed as the stream of water in her hand became something like a comb, but Zuko was not fazed.

"turn over then." Katara spoke in such a sweet vice it almost made her sick. When Zuko only laid there in a pout she rebelled. "I said," she grabbed his right shoulder and dug her nails into it and pulled him toward her. "turn over." She said again in a sweet tone through gritted teeth. She continued to smile as she pushed his arm over his head again.

"Here we go" Katara took the curved comb and put it to Zuko's skin. With one final look at each other, Katara gave him a smile that almost said 'don't say I didn't warn you.' With that Zuko gave her a look of surprise and before he could ask he to wait she brought down the comb and shaved the skin that was hanging awkwardly.

Zuko let out a holler that was only muffled by sheer will power and pride. The sound the let out mimicked something between a snort and growl on an angry wild thing. His body arched to get away from the pain but he held on to Katara ankle with all his might. It felt like a moose lion had just ripped his sides in two with its claws and now was left stinging and pulsating from the pain.

"Really Zuko, all that and I've only scraped you once. I'll have to do it at least two more times."

_Fuck pride. "_Please I'm sorry just let me use the belt. I'll listen I promise. I'll do whatever!"

"Hmmm…tempting. You say whatever? What do you have to offer?" _what do have to offer?! I have nothing to offer her. I don't have anything anymore! She knows that! I have nothing more than she or __Aang_ The pain was excruciating. Zuko had to say something, anything.

"SEX!" _why did I just say sex? _

_"_Wrong." Katara scraped upwards this time and Zuko felt like he was being ripped out of his body.

"Let's try again? Shall we?" Katara's voice was so playful he almost felt like scraping her to see how playful she would be afterwards.

"to slow." and with one final act Katara dug the comb into his skin and pulled the rest of it off with no mercy. Zuko let out another muffled cry of the beast when she 'treated' his wound.

_Why? Why did this happen. I had to piss her off didn't I. even after all these years I still __can't__ control my temper around her. She is so INFURIATING!_

_That's what happened when you piss me off. Even after all these years I still __can't__ control my temper around him.__ Pain in my ass is what he is. _

_"_Alright it's time for the stitches. I promise you can handle it this time." Another soft smile graced her face as she turned away and made a curved ice needle. Zuko's face was once again as pitiful as a child's as she threaded it. Zuko didn't even care. He was to numb from his scraping that he doubt that he would feel his own heartbeat anymore.

"You're so…aggravating. Why do you have to pout like that? I hope you face gets stuck that way it would serve you right." Katara's scolding didn't faze him. Zuko turned to look at her. When she was interrupted in her needle work Katara slowly folded her hand together and laid them on her lap.

"Yes? Is there something you want to say?" she said indifferently. Zuko only scouled some more at her with his eyebrows furrowed to the point it was almost one eyebrow. Katara sat there and tried to stifle her laughter but it was no good. The face he made was to childish.

"I don't see what's so funny." He said through gritted teeth.

"You wouldn't." she said through a snort.

"I think I liked it better when you where indifferent to me."

"If that's what you think, then I'll tell you a secret. I always went to the woods and laughed at you behind your back in those days.

"Why? You didn't have to be absent from dinner every other night because of me."

"Don't flatter yourself. It wasn't all because of you. I had to practice bending at some point without being disturbed. You and Sokka always bickering and fighting like you two were married. At the same time Aang and Toph were not helping with their constant arguing. Aang sometimes would find me and we would talk for hours."

"I remember."

"You would since you found us one morning by the oak tree asleep on each other." Katara blushed slightly and turned her face away. Zuko found this to be an incredibly feminine thing for Katara to do.

"Did you two, ah, you didn't really umm, you know,"

"It's no secret that I love Aang. And I knew at that point he felt the same way. When I told him how I felt…well, it wasn't only my heart that broke. It was all over his face and I knew then, before he even opened his mouth, we were never going to be together." Zuko's heart was shattered. _She loves him. She loves him. She loves __**him.**_ Over and over it raced through his head. It was beating inside his head and his heart felt like a mangled ragdoll. It was getting harder and harder to breath by the moment. _How can she still love __him._

"wh-why do you say th-that." Zuko's voice cracked like hot glass in his throat.

"Because…he's the avatar. It's forbidden, second, if I take all his love in the world, what is the rest of the world supposed to do without it. And by now, I know that's his love for me has waned because of the constant struggle to crush inside him.

"Katara, I'm not the avatar, nor am I my uncle always spouting words of wisdom at every occasion, but I think that if someone were to fall for you, it would never wane." Zuko's voice was so gentle, Katara's heart almost jumped through her throat. He brought up his hand up and brushed his knuckles up against her cheek, grazing his thumb at the corner of her mouth to wipe away the tear she had shed. The smell of hot embers rested on him so potently, Katara felt like he had rendered her useless. _Forget about __**him.**_Zuko thought._ Forget about how he denied you__**I **__want you now._ Zuko touched her hips to pull her into a kiss he desperately desired from her lips. When Katara turned her face away from him Zuko could only sigh in frustration as he closed his eyes and placed his forehead on her shoulder. When he tried to nuzzle into her neck she only pushed away.

"I have to finish your stitches." Katara couldn't even look at him. Zuko couldn't think of one reason why someone wouldn't want to let go of a love that hurt them. Seeing her pained face he slid back down onto his side so she didn't have to look at him.

When Katara had finished the both walked back in silence to the camp. it was nearing dawn now. Zuko had decided to stay by the vanishing fire for the rest of the night while Katara slept in Sokka's tent. Lost in his thoughts, Zuko didn't notice Sokka sitting next to him until he ha spoken.

"how did it go?" Zuko pulled up his shirt to show him the 11 new stitches he was sporting.

"ouch. She seemed like she calmed down a bit. What did you say?"

"Sokka,"

"yeah?"

"I'm going to marry her."


	5. Chapter 5

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! Did you're here that. Well I guess not since you really can't hear it you have to read it. Lol. O-BOI! Getting good so far!! Poor Zu-Zu getting rejected like that. But there is more to come comrades. Thank for the reviews guys they are awesome and you are awesome for taking the time to read up. Keep'em commin!! You kno what I mean lol. Sorry it took so long, but finals just ended so you might some more chapters out of me before the start of the new semester.

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

"I'm going to marry her" Sokka was not surprised by this. Zuko had been pining away for his sister for the better part of two years now. He watched for years, as Zuko watched Katara in silence, have her heart broken by Aang. Tranced by the dying fire, Sokka broke his attention from it and stared into the horizon. The sun was floating steadily above. It wasn't blaring this morning like so many other days. A mist shrouded it calming the harsh rays of the morning.

"Sokka," Zuko got down now on both knees facing Sokka who still sat staring blankly off into the sun. "I thought about this a lot in the last twenty minutes, and I really wanted to do this properly,"

"The answer is no." Cold. He had to be cold on this one.

"What?"

"I said no. You can't marry her. I deny you that privilege."

"I wasn't going to ask you, I was going to ask your father." Zuko heart fell and his eyes narrowed at Sokka. "You can t deny me anything. I wasn't asking yo-"

"I AM THE ELDEST SON! I MAKE THOSE DECISIONS ON BEHALF OF MY FATHER AND MY FAMILY! MY DECISION IS FINAL." The boom of Sokka's voice echoed into the night, a wild thunder clap. Zuko only stared as he felt his spirit ripped from him. Silence spread across the camp grounds again as the echoes died away. What should he do? What _could_ he do? Sokka was right. He was the closest of male kin. Their cultures where radically different. Family was most important with the water tribes. Sokka couldn't afford to have shame brought on it. Disgraced by him. Bowing his head, Zuko now got on his hands to beg.

"But, but I love her." Quiet and soft, Zuko couldn't bring himself to argue. Begging was all he was able to afford now "I love her Sokka, and if,"

"I know you do." he got down to Zuko's level, "You think I don't know that?"

"Then why won-"

"Because she loves Aang, not you!" Temper rose in Sokka's voice like a grizzly bear preparing for attack. "Aang is still has a chance for her before he regrets not doing anything. The war is almost won Zuko. After this, you will be fire lord; Katara and I will go home to rebuild with the others. You have become like a brother to me these past few years, and I respect and support you in all your ventures, but this…" Sokka felt like someone had dropped sand in his throat. "…this is something I won't allow. Her life **is** the southern water tribe. You can't make her happy in the fire nation."

Zuko sat on his legs and fell limp. His eyes were beginning to feel raw as he peered into the sky as if looking for guidance. Sokka got up from his crouching position and started to stalk off in the opposite direction.

"I'll see you in a few hours. We still have preparations that need to be taken care of before Aang arrives this night." Something like a star, burst inside Zuko's core. It filled him with warmth as tender as a mothers touch. He thought something like a ring light glowed across his entire body.

"WAIT!" springing up like a jackalope, "Wait Sokka! What your saying is she won't be happy in the fire nation?" suspicious, Sokka nodded. "And that since she still loves Aang, they still have a chance with each other?" Sokka nodded again. "HA! Then the answer is simple! I just won't become fire lord! Then I'll just have her fall more in love with me then she is with Aang. Don't get me so worried." Zuko was a laughing foolishly as he started to strut away with a grin on his face and scarlet passion in his eyes.

"ZUKO!" Sokka's cheeks filled with color; his fist clenched white. "You can't do that! You can't just decide not to be fire lord. What about your people?"

"What about them?" Something like fear came into Sokka's eyes.

"You, you would desert them? Forget you country?"

"Sokka, as of right this moment, I throw it all away for something greater than them."

"But all you've dreamed is leading a peaceful fire nation."

"I don't want that anymore. All I want is for her to be with me; sorry that was a selfish thing to say. All I want is to be with her. I want to belong to her." Grinning wildly, Zuko stalked away, leaving Sokka to sulk.

…

_What was he thinking?_ This question ruminated in Katara's mind a fly that wouldn't go away. She tossed and turned trying to snatch any ounce of sleep she could, but it was no use after an hour she gave up and scowled at the top of the tent. _What the hell did he think he was doing?_ It bothered Katara that Zuko stirred her insides like a boiling pot. _No _one stirred her insides unless it was in utter disgust for someone. But why would she harbor feelings like that now. Zuko has been on their side since Ba Sing Se.

She played the events of the previous night in her head over.

"_You can feel it right? You can feel it when I look at you? When touch you? You can see it right?"_

"Just what am I supposed to feel anymore? There has been so much for so long what am I supposed to feel when I look around. I don't feel _anything._" After another five minutes or so, Katara tossed the blankets aside and sauntered out of the large tent.

Morning's blanket of mist held tightly to the ground. The sun was creeping its way above to warm the land. The moon, fading away now, she made her way around the campsite. A few early risers where already starting to make breakfast. Some of the foods she recognized, some made her stomach turn, but a good atmosphere was in the air. Something about this morning was keeping her warm, knowing that soon they would reclaim the last strong hold of the fire nation.

"Morning princess." The sensual whisper in Katara's ear made her eyes grow wide, and sent her tumbling to the ground as she tripped over herself. The hair on the back of her neck was still standing up when she turned to see and tall, and lean young man with brown moppy hair, sun drenched skin, and hay sticking out of his crooked smile.

"JET!" smiling viscously, Katara hugged him like tight as he swung her around. "Jet, what are you doing here? I thought you when we reclaimed Ba Sing Se you would meet with us to take the fire nation?"

"I'm just a little ahead of schedule that's all." He plopped her down to the ground and held her at arm's length. As he gazed up and down Katara's body something like lust came into his eyes and he whistled. "damn girl! What do they feed you at your camp? You have more hills on you than the earth kingdom!" she blushed madly, and began to want someone else around so she wasn't left alone with him.

"It's called heredity Jet." Not looking at him, she tried to find something to do.

"Well can I get in on that gene pool?" Jet smirked, as he leaned into her face. Immediately her shoulders went stiff and ducked away from him, and ended up with his back to her.

"I think I'll take you to Sokka and Zuko." Her voice pitched high, "Follow me." Jet lightly reached out and patted her butt.

"Anywhere darlin'" in that instant her cheeks turned from rosey to scarlet as she bent the water out of one tree and nailed him to another. It was her turn to smirk at him now.

"On second thought, I think I'll go get them for you. You must have had a tiresome journey so you should rest. Alone." Before he could open his mouth. Katara turned and started walking towards the camp again when he started to call out.

"Oh come on baby! You know I was only playin! Katara don't be like that! Hey where you going huh?! Are you really gonna just leave me here?!"

"I told you I'd get Sokka and Zuko for you didn't i?!" she called out without looking back and without stopping.

"and when's that going to be?!" she only waved absently back to him, again, without stopping and without looking back.

"KATARA!!" Jet struggled to free himself from the ice but Katara's bending was better than ever. He seemed to recall a similar situation and quickly shook it out of his head. "Damn. What now? Although I do have to admit, I love to fire her up. GOD! It only makes me want her more!" Seeing the pins and needles in her eyes smirk at him sent waves of lust right to his groin. if he wasn't stuck to the damn tree he would have clawed his way over her right now.

But he was still stuck, so he just smirked some more and waited for Sokka and Zuko to come get him out. Whenever that may be.

…

"Idiot." Katara muttered under her breath and smiled. Jet had always been like that though. Just as handsome, just as cunning, and just as brain dead when it came to her. Everytime he saw her he had to do something to get her going. But that's how they were she supposed. How many times had she frozen him to a tree? _To many to count, _she thought.

And he let her do it. he always knew that whatever naughty thing he did would get him a couple hours stuck to a tree where animals could come and have their way with him. _And so the cycle continues._  
"Morning princess. Where have you been? I missed you?" the whispers in her ear, and the sudden kiss on her neck, sent Katara tripping over herself again, falling flat on her face. "When did you get so clumsy?" chuckling Zuko fell on the ground, and pinned himself on top of her. He grabbed her hips and ran his hands slowly up the sides of her body. Katara's reaction was immediate and instinct as she arched her body hard against his.

"Zu-Zuko s-stoooop!" Katara wedged her knees between them andmanaged to push him off her. Zuko obliged her and lay on his back. Turning to her he spoke.

"Why cant you just fall n love with me so we can get this over with and get married?

"WHAT?!" Katara shot up from the ground she had layed on to catch her breath, "What are these weird things you're talking about?"

"They are not weird!" laying his head back on the ground, "I think I've got it figures out already, first I'm going to lull you into accepting you feeling for me. Once you do that you'll defiantly start denying it. Once I've convinced you into total acceptance then romancing begins," Katara slowly scooted awkwardly away from him with a defiance on her face. "Once you realize you love me more than Aang, you'll get scared, make exscuses, but I'll be prepared for that. Then when that's all done we'll get married, live in the southern water tribe, and have lots and lots of babies. Sounds great right?"

"shut up."

"what?"

"I said shut up! What kind of person are you to say these things and make these decisions? Without any kind of thought for me or what I want?"

"Well we are going to live in the South Pole. Sokka said that was your home and I figured you wouldn't want to leave your fam,"

"So now my brother's in on this?! Your sick! All three of you!!" Katara bent water out of large tree. Splinters flew everywhere as she bent to water after Zuko and set hi flying and frozen high up in another tree.

"Katara! What are you doing!! Let me go! Please lets talk about this babe! Come back, what do you mean three of you?"

"You can ask Jet when you get down from there and find him!! JERK!"she tramped away reeking with so much fury, you could taste it in the air. She found Sokka bathing in the river and headed his direction when he spotted her.

"Katra!" calling out, "Katara come here! I want to talk to you!"

"You shut your mouth when you're talking to me!"

"What?" twisting his head, Sokka was caught off guard when Katara swept her hand over the water, and in one fell stroke froze the river with Sokka in it. His lower body was petrified. He tried pushing out but nothing worked and his sword was too far away.

"Katara what do you think you're doing?! Let me out! Why are you doing this?!"

"GO FIND JET!"


End file.
